


It's Okay to Not Be Good at Something

by hannahginny



Series: Layden Prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Liam Dunbar, Fluff and Angst, Hayden is a good girlfriend, Puppy Liam, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, hayden is so done with this werewolf shit, liam fell in a hole reference because I'm basic like that, liam thinks he's a monster, liams birth dad was a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahginny/pseuds/hannahginny
Summary: Her day started with a whole lot of yelling





	It's Okay to Not Be Good at Something

Her day started with a whole lot of yelling.

This wasn’t the ideal way Hayden expected to be woken up. She figured her alarm would go off but she would stubbornly put it on snooze until her sister, in a whirlwind, would rush in half dressed and shake her awake. Then she take the quickest shower ever, put on her already laid out clothes, grab a protein bar from the cupboards, and hike it to school, praying that she wouldn’t get a speeding ticket. She would run right to her first period class, skipping her locker, with Liam or Mason saving her a seat and Mrs. Morris giving her the evil eye, and would plop into her seat, second row third from the door, just as the bell rang.

Typical Monday morning.

Apparently, this Monday didn’t get the memo.

“Hayden, open up!” Someone was banging on her door and it didn’t sound like her sister.

Hayden groaned and rolled over, putting a pillow over her ears.

“That’s it!“ With her super sensory hearing, Hayden easily heard the doorknob turn as the annoying waker of her dreams entered her room.

“Stiles-,“ The other intruder, Hayden knew was Scott without even having to try because every Beta is familiar with their Alpha, whispered harshly.

“Unless you’re holding avocado toast I wouldn’t dare take another step.” Hayden’s gruff sleep ladened voice added to the scary tone she was trying for.

“Hayden this is more important than breakfast.” Stiles sputtered in disbelief. A soft light filled the room and Hayden realized Scott had turned on her reading lamp. She was grateful for this as her regular room light would be much too harsh on her eyes, yellow or brown ones.

“Ya, tell that to my stomach,” Hayden grumbled but she sat up on her elbows to look at the two seniors invading her space. She felt self-conscious in her skimpy tank top and bikini shorts, even though Liam has seen her in them, and much less, hundreds of times.

Scott approached Hayden with more caution then his best friend, apparently more aware of social protocol than the latter.

“Does my sister know you’re here?” Hayden asked, her stomach dropping. She knew her sister wasn’t intentionally nosy but having three attractive, older (Liam by three months) guys around her little sister would make any older sister, but especially Clarke, try to be more motherly, and, heaven forbid, give her The Talk. She would just die if that happened! She’d died once; it wasn’t that bad, much better then-shudder-The Talk.

“Nah, we waited until she went to bed.”

“Oh, that’s not creepy. You know, stalkers do that too. They wait for the authority figure to leave and then POUNCE!” Hayden felt the cool morning air breeze through her slightly ajar window. She forgot to close it after Liam jumped out of them after their fight earlier, and she moved the blankets higher up on her to cover her nipples that were reacting to it. From now on she was going to wear an oversized sweater to bed she resolved.

“You and Liam need to cut back on your CSI binge watching tendencies,” Stiles joked.

Hayden rolled her eyes. “We’re only on season 7. You make it seem like we have issues.”

“Ah, the issue you and Liam do or don’t have, which you both totally do have, is why we’re here,” Stiles said.

“Nice segue,” Scott commented while rolling his eyes behind the hyperactive teen’s back.

“Thank you,” Stiles beamed. “And I know you just rolled your eyes at me. Her windows are reflective, dummy. This is why you almost failed grade 11 science.”  
“Oh ya, that’s why. Had nothing to do with Matt and-."

“Guys, can we get a move on? I don’t know about you but I have school in the morning that I can't miss. What time is it anyways?” judging by Scott and Stiles’ apologetic looks, Hayden was afraid to look at her clock. “IT’S 4:00 IN THE MORNING!” Scott made a hand motion for her to lower her voice, so she repeated the same words with the same intensity just in a whisper.

“Ya, we don’t like it either but your boyfriend seems to have an affinity to getting naked and running his little werewolf ass around town at night,” Stiles replied.

“What?” Hayden crossed her arms. “Liam?”

“Do you have another boyfriend? That would crush him. Shame on you.“ Stiles chastised her playfully, with a humorous glimmer in his eyes.

“No I don’t have another boyfriend, Stiles it’s just...what? Liam? Are you sure? How do you know?”

“Well...he is naked and after Lacrosse we all shower and...”

“Oh gross Stiles.” Scott shoved his friend. “He’s my Beta. I’ll always recognize him just like you recognized me while half asleep,” Scott explained.

“Okay so my boyfriends running around town naked-.“

“Again.”

“AGAIN?!” Hayden exclaimed. Scott, Stiles, and Liam had kept his summer escapade a secret from his girlfriend out of the latter’s embarrassment. Stiles was keeping the story in his back pocket to be used as ammunition later.

“Stiles,” Scott started.

“Okay wait-,“ Hayden stopped the two before they could start the jocular, daffy banter that they were so good at getting into. “Why do I have to get involved? You’re the Alpha.”

“Apparently you two got into a fight and that set him off.” Scott answered. “I can smell it on him. He’s angry and disappointed but also really sorry.”

“Wow, you two are his dads?” Hayden whispered under her breath.

“What?” Scott and Stiles said simultaneously.

“Oh it’s just something stupid Mason says.” Hayden shook it off with a wave of her hand.

“So about Liam....?”

“So what? He goes running off naked and you want me to apologize to make him stop? You want me to give into his little temper tantrum?”

“It’ll expose us all...” Scott added.

“You all did a pretty good job of that when you fought The Beast in the library. It’s amazing how you guys kept this a secret all these years.”

“Hayden, please? We need you, you’re our only hope.”

“He says unironically, without having seen any of the Star Wars films,” Stiles said dryly.

“I bet you say that to all your Beta’s.” Hayden said, clearly flattered.

“Well actually-.“

“Shut up Stiles.” Scott cut off his friends’ sly, and probably dirty, remark.

Hayden sighed and kicked the blankets off of her. “If I go will you promise to leave me alone-?“

“We promise.” Stiles replied for the both of them.

“AND buy me breakfast?” She slipped in.

“Ya, whatever. Does vending machine food count?” Stiles asked. Hayden rolled her eyes and reached clumsily around her bedside table for a hair elastic.  
Hayden groaned as she put her bed head hair up in a loose bun and sat up all the way. “Okay, let me get changed first.”

“No problem.” Scott smiled at her as she made her way to her closet.

“....are you just going to stand there?” Hayden asked when it was clear neither boy was going to move towards the door. She began pulling off shirts and examining them under the poor lighting.

“Oh.” Scott startled. “Sorry, we’ll wait in the hall.”

“Aw, we can’t watch?”

“Ew,” She wrinkled her nose. “Be quiet, my sister has cat like hearing.” She meant Stiles specifically but looked at Scott.

“Oh yes, tell the werewolf to beware of the catgirl.” Stiles rolled his eyes as Scott pulled him into the hallway.

Once the door was closed Hayden pulled her tank top over her head and quickly changed into a ringer green top, black cardigan, wrinkled black jeans, and her trusty Converse. She examined herself in her vanity mirror and sighed. This was the best she could muster at 3am in the morning.  
She swung open the door and Stiles fell onto her. He’d been leaning against the door while he waited.

“Woah!” Hayden exclaimed as Stiles stumbled into her. Then she bit her lip and looked towards her sister’s bedroom door as Stiles caught himself by grabbing onto the doorknob for stability. He still fell onto the floor but he quickly picked himself back up. Hayden looked at Scott and silently gave him the what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-your-friend look. He shrugged in reply and clapped Stiles on the back.

“C’mon, we have a wild werewolf to contain,” The Alpha said.  
**  
“Liam!”

  
“Oh Liam!”

  
“If he fell in another hole I’m going to laugh hysterically.” Stiles added with a smile.

  
“Stiles, don’t say that.” Scott chastised when he noticed Hayden’s face paling. Even though they were in fight, Hayden still cared about him. Scott smile, the young couple reminded him of how he had been with Allison.

  
Hayden frowned when Stiles stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled. “He’s not a dog.” She snapped at him.

  
Stiles sent Scott an amused look while Scott rolled his eyes but the seniors said nothing out loud.

  
“What were you two fighting about anyways? And I swear, if it was something stupid like he looked at another girl I’m going to leave his naked little werewolf ass and you alone in the woods and go home.”

  
“Stiles.”

  
“And I’m taking my Jeep with me.” He continued his threat.

  
“Trust me, it wasn’t stupid.” Hayden mumbled to herself.

  
Liam had yet to tell his family he was a werewolf, fearing that they would call him a monster and kick him out. Hayden had been trying to reassure him that that wouldn’t be the case but he got mad and told her that she didn’t know his life’s story and left.

  
“Well what was it?” Stiles pressed.

  
“It’s private.” Hayden’s voice was as chilly as winter. She clearly didn’t want to talk about their fight.

  
“I’m sloshing through mud at 3am in the morning to help your relationship. I think we’ve gone past private. Spill.” Stiles said.

  
Hayden sighed as she hopelessly scanned the dark trees for her boyfriend. Even with her new glowing yellow eyes she couldn’t see, hear, or smell him. She’d memorized his scent. He smelt like lemon from his fabric softener, grass from all the hours he spends outdoors, and musk. Hayden knew this is what her ambrosia would smell like if she went to Hogwarts.

  
“You know he hasn’t told his family he’s a wolf yet?” She began slowly. “Not his mom, or his stepdad, or even his sisters.”  
  
“Really?” Scott stopped in surprise.

  
“That little runt,” Stiles shook his head. “He’s afraid they’re going to attack him with something silver aren’t they?” Hayden, as usual, had no idea what the brunet was talking about, but she just continued on.

  
“He’s terrified of them finding out he’s, and I quote, a monster and it’s making it harder for him to regain control. He nearly ripped me to shreds last full moon and I’m his anchor. I’m supposed to be able to help him control himself and I’m failing.” Hayden bit back a sob.

  
“Oh, Hayden-.” Scott began to say something comforting when he was cut off.

  
“Shh.” Stiles crouched into a lunge and swerved his head from side to side. “I think I can hear him.” Hayden focused on her werewolf sense and she felt her ears prick up. She zoned in on a sound about a mile away where there was a ruffling in the leaves and she let the wavering scents of lemons, grass, and musk whiff up her nose.

  
“I can smell him,” Hayden lunged deeper into the forest and went on hot pursuit after her boyfriend.

  
“WAIT, HAYDEN!” She was too fast and had already gotten a significant head start for her Alpha to stop her.

  
She ran so fast that everything around her seemed to slow down. Her yellow eyes narrowed in determination as Liam’s scent grew stronger. Her heart pumped harder as she sped up, ripping through bushes and breaking branches that unfortunately got in her way.

  
She ran until she reached an open meadow where Liam stood, panting in the middle of the meadow, blood dripping from his claws. He was in mostly human form but fur was still growing from his chin and his claws were still out. He was examining his paws and hadn’t heard Hayden enter. Mason was lying unconscious on the ground, with blood pooling from his head. There was a pile of broken chains next to him and a wilting tree tilting over him. It didn’t take a genius to understand what happened. There was an unconscious beast strapped to a tree beside Mason, his glowing claws prominently displayed.

  
Hayden stopped so suddenly she fell forward. Liam turned his head towards her.

  
“THIS IS WHY THEY CAN’T SEE ME! I’M A MONSTER!” Liam yelled at her.

  
“Liam-.“

  
“THEY CAN NEVER KNOW! AHHHH!” Liam’s claws grew longer and his teeth sharpened. He crouched lower to the ground as the transformation turned Liam, Beacon Hill High School Sophomore, into a Beta werewolf.

  
“What the-?” Stiles exclaimed as he stumbled out of the forest.

  
“Woah.” Scott put his hands out to stop Stiles from continuing forward, like a parent who was protecting their child during a sudden stop in the car.

  
“He was unconscious when I found him!” Liam roared. Hayden didn’t know if he was referring to Mason or the unconscious beast but it didn’t matter to her.

  
“Liam, the sun, the moon, the truth.” Scott chanted behind her. Liam was taking deep breaths to try and keep his wolf under control.

  
“Don’t come near me. I’m a monster.” Liam held his paws up.

  
“Am I supposed to be scared now?” Hayden put her hands on her hip. “YOU ARE SO STUPID! I am here, in a freaking forest, at 3am and you think a little bit of fur and paws will scare me away? And I thought you were moderately smart.” She scoffed. Liam cocked his head to the side in confusion.

  
“Hayden, aggravating him might not be the best idea right now.” Stiles cautioned. She gave Stiles the finger behind her back, never taking her eyes off of Liam’s yellow ones.

  
“Liam I went through basic hell for you. The dread doctors didn’t scare me and neither do you. You’re a puppy Liam. You’re about as big of a threat to me as Lydia’s dog, Prada.”

  
Liam roared in her face but Hayden kept going. “I know that you’re still in there Liam. I know that you’re just letting your fear control you. You’re stronger than this, Liam. You know I don’t blame you for what happened right? You’re new to this, I get that. That doesn’t make you a bad person, you’re not a monster. I know you’re not like him.”

  
“STOP MAKING EXCUSES FOR ME!” Liam grabbed a tree and ripped its roots out of the earth. He held it above his head and threw it like a javelin. Its thud echoed around the forest. The earth shook from the impact. “I AM WHAT I AM. MY DAD WAS RIGHT! I BELONG IN EICHEN!!”

  
“Liam, c’mon.” Hayden’s voice cracked. “Please repeat after me. The sun, the moon, the truth...I swear I’m not mad.” Liam roared in response and crouched down like he was about to jump.

  
“Liam, why do you care that you’re not a perfect werewolf? You’re a science whiz. I heard they want to move you up to AP. You’re a great lacrosse player too. I know Coach Finstock is already planning on making you captain next year. Not being good at something doesn’t make you weak....” Hayden let that sentence hang in the air. “You’re birth dad was wrong.” That made Liam freeze. “Accepting help doesn’t make you any less of a man in my eyes. In fact, it makes me love you even more because you recognize your imperfections and try so hard to work on them. That’s the basis of being a leader Liam.”   
Liam turned his head towards Hayden and crept closer. “Why do you think werewolves need packs? We’re not good enough on our own.” Liam padded right up to Hayden and sat down in front of her, with his paws out. Hayden knelt down and rested her hands on his cheeks. “Your dad was wrong Liam. Are you ready to repeat after me?” Liam nodded. “Alright. The sun, the moon, the truth.”

  
“The sun, the moon the truth. The sun, the moon, the truth. The sun, the moon, the truth.” Through every verse Werewolf Liam shifted back into normal 16 year old Liam.

  
When Liam was fully back to normal he collapsed into Hayden’s arms. Hayden sighed and looked up at the sky.  
  
And to think, her day began with only yelling.


End file.
